


Addicts of Azeroth

by Kalla_Moonshado



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Addictions, Gen, The Cracker Saga (featuring Medivh), This is pure crack and should not be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Moonshado/pseuds/Kalla_Moonshado
Summary: Some of the denizens of Azeroth have some interesting addictions.Addicts of Azeroth strives to work on these, using all kinds of interesting solutions!(NOT modern-AU. Total Crack. I blame medivhthecorrupted)





	Addicts of Azeroth

Medivh walked into the room in Dalaran’s Violet Citadel, looked around, winced, rolled his eyes, and sighed.

The sign on the door outside read “Reserved for the Addicts of Azeroth Meeting Tonight at 7pm”, and he wasn’t really sure this was where he wanted to be… but the marriage counsellor had said that it would be important for him to control his addiction, even if it didn’t bother Khadgar ‘that much’.

Gul’dan eyed him from the corner, his hands wrapped around a travel mug that was giving off a greenish glow from within. Lor’themar Theron was at the water cooler chatting to Grand Magister Rommath and seemed unconcerned about the newcomer. Turalyon stared at him openly while pouring himself a mug of tea from the table beside the water cooler, swore and dropped his mug when it overflowed and he wound up with boiling hot tea on his hand. Sylvanas laughed at him as Tirion Fordring went to help clean up. Thalyssra was in another corner chatting with Oculeth, who waved cheerfully at Medivh before turning back to the conversation.

The ~~Guardi~~ FORMER Guardian went to get a mug of tea, and, hoping he wasn’t being too forward, decided to pour one for the now-burned Turalyon. Tirion nodded at him with a smile, and Turalyon made a noise that might have been a thanks, but was reluctant.

Once Turalyon’s hands were healed and everyone had a beverage, they migrated to settle at the table that stood in the center of the room. Medivh found himself sitting between Turalyon and Gul’dan, and was not too pleased about it.

Tirion settled himself down and everyone went quiet. “Well now. I think this little group will do well with one another. We will begin with introductions.” He nodded to the first person to his right, who happened to be Sylvanas.

“My name is Sylvanas and I’m told I have an unhealthy addiction to killing people and raising them as servants. Which isn’t true.” She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Tirion.

“Welcome, Sylvanas. That does seem to be a rather nasty addiction. But, I’m certain, that if it is not true, that your time with us will be short indeed – though you must admit that there is some kind of problem, if you have been sent here.” Tirion nodded at her, and for a moment she looked taken aback, then looked thoughtful.

Tirion turned to the next person, one eyebrow raised. Thalryssa and Occuleth battled their addiction to the Nightwell – even after eating the fruit that had freed so many others. Lor’themar and Rommath battled their Arcane addiction, which just wasn’t being satisfied by the holy Light of the Sunwell. Gul’dan had an addiction to the Fel.

Tirion turned his eyes on Medivh, who flushed. “i have an addictiontocrackers” he mumbled.

Gul’dan dropped his travel mug, which bounced once, turned over, and splashed something green across at Rommath who stood up quickly and backed away.

“You have an addiction to – what was that? I could not hear you,” Tirion said kindly.

“Crackers,” Medivh mumbled again.

“Crack?”

“ _CRACKERS!!_ ”

For a moment, there was silence. And then the laughter began. Medivh stood up, huffily, and started towards the door when a surprisingly gentle hand took his wrist. He found himself looking back at Tirion with an eyebrow raised.

“Resume your seat, Medivh. Ignore them. Crackers is an odd thing to be addicted to – why are you so sure you’re addicted?”

Medivh settled himself back down. “Well, I… [I recently began selling souls](http://medivhthecorrupted.tumblr.com/post/183871033601/any-demon-hunters-willing-to-buy-some-souls-for) for them. I mean, there are souls trapped within the tower of Karazhan and… well…” he trailed off.

There was no laughter now. Gul’dan looked at him with something that looked like respect. Oculeth looked shocked. Sylvanas grinned at him. Turalyon nodded, slowly, thoughtfully.

“Welcome, Medivh. Your addiction does sound serious – though I’m certain we can all work together to clear it up.” He turned to Turalyon – who flushed and admitted he was addicted to Light Cool-Aide and that without it, he felt like less of a man to the point where he would murder anyone who hadn’t had it yet.

Tirion spoke kind words, as he had to all of them, encouraging words. And then he launched into a speech about how they would all work together, saying that the aim of the group was to encourage the others in breaking their addictions and finding new and better outlets for what that addiction represented. There would be no judgement on any of them by anyone else. They were all here as a united force, to back up each and every member as they worked to break their addictions and be free forever of them.

Medivh looked around and sighed. “I don’t… I enjoy crackers. And they’re in many recipes. Would breaking the addiction for me mean that I just… return to _enjoying_ them without _requiring_ them?”

Tirion frowned a little, and the others looked at one another. Medivh’s addiction was very different from any of theirs, after all, wasn’t it? Perhaps not.

“I think that is the goal for all of us,” Oculeth said. “Thalyssra and I cannot stop using the Nightwell’s power now, but soon we will need to use a power similar.”

“And I, as a mage, cannot just stop using the Arcane, even if the Sunwell’s power is no longer of that type,” Rommath put in.

Turalyon nodded. “I am a paladin. I cannot just forsake the Light.”

The rest murmured agreement.

“Well then,” Tirion said. “I think for our homework, why don’t we all come up with possible solutions to everyone else’s troubles? We’ll meet here next week, and see what ideas we have.”

There were nods. Smiles – even from Gul’dan.

As they all left, Medivh had to wonder. His addiction wasn’t really that bad, on the whole. It was just… crackers, after all.

Right?


End file.
